Metropolis Melody
by CelestialKnight
Summary: Rei has scurrile meetings at a taxi stand while Seiya falls in love with his best friend´s wife. Makoto finds her soul mate but it´s not her longtime crush Taiki. And what happens when Superstar Minako meets her most hated reporter Yaten K. personally? AU


_**Rei**_ has scurrile meetings at a taxi stand while Seiya falls in love with his best friend´s wife. Makoto finally finds her soul mate but it´s not her longtime crush Taiki. And what happens when Superstar Minako meets her most hated reporter ,Yaten, personally?

**I do not own Sailor Moon. **

* * *

**  
**A slightly annoyed sigh escaped her lips. Her purple eyes wandered around. 

"Okay, what about this one? A man comes home after a party and his wife..."

Rei didn´t listen. She sighed and stared into her glass. Why was she damned to spend a Friday evening with such boring, shiftless men? "Hey lady, are you listening?" Rei turned her head to the strange guy next to her.  
His long dark hair hid his eyes completely and he always slurped when he took a swig from his beer.

"Okay, listen, I don´t even remember your name..."

"Yuuichiro"

"However! No I´m not listening, because you are the worst joke-teller I´ve ever met. Even my grandfather´s jokes are better!"  
Rei narrowed her eyes "And believe me, he´s NOT funny at all!". Yuuichiro looked disappointed but then a stupid grin crossed  
his face. "Oh wait, then let´s talk about..hobbies? What are your hobbies? You know mine are watching baseball, hanging around with my buddies...".

Rei shook her raven haired head and opened her black handbag.  
She threw a banknote on the bar and took her jacket. She should have left earlier.  
"Hey, where are you going? You haven´t gave me your number,yet!" Yuuichiro called.

Rei headed towards the exit and his voice vanished as her face met the cold autumn-air. She wanted to be alone but didn´t want to go home, yet. Maybe Minako was at home. It was only ten pm,  
Minako´s usual outgoing to the discos began at eleven. Rei walked determined towards the taxi rank.

There was only one taxi left, not unusual for the Shibuya district on Friday-night. As she opened the door she was suddenly pushed to the side by something strong. Rei looked up and saw a tall man with raven hair getting into the taxi.  
He wanted to close the door but Rei was faster and pulled the door open.

"I was first!" she shouted at the man. He looked at her and leaned forward in the car seat.  
"I don´t have time for that! I have to hurry!" he shouted back.  
"That´s not my problem. I was first, so get out of the taxi!" Rei yelled.  
"No!"  
"Get out!"  
"Hell, NO!"

The taxi driver got mad. "Hey, you two, if you won´t arrange in less then 30 seconds, I won´t drive anyone of you!!"  
Rei glared at the driver and then at the man inside the car. Men were such jerks! She threw her handbag at the man and got into the taxi. "If you won´t jerk away, I´ll have to endure this." She slammed the car door behind her.  
"And I hope you´ll enjoy the ride!". The man shot an angry look at her. He had dark blue eyes and his hair was as black as Rei´s.  
The driver sighed obviously annoyed. "where to?" he asked.  
"Ginza 1007"  
"Ginza, in front of the "Nobu!"

"Me first, I have an important business lunch!" the man said. Rei frowned "No, I´m first! Since I was the first who caught the taxi! Besides I have a meeting,too! " She heard the man next to her hiss. "I don´t mind!"  
Rei rolled her eyes "I don´t mind your meeting either!"

The two raven haired figures glared at each other. The taxi driver sighed again. "Both to Ginza...".

Suddenly the man´s cell phone rang. "Moshi-moshi...ah Usako,...no,no I´ll return late tonight. Don´t wait for me!  
...hai, I love you,too!". He put the cell phone back in his pocket. Rei looked out of the window.  
"hmh, your poor wife. Hope for you, that she believes your lies!". The man was stunned after this.

"Lies? what lies? I really have a business lunch. And it´s non of your business, what I do while that. "  
Rei glared at him but didn´t say anything. "Here we are, Ginza!" the taxi driver interrupted the fight.  
Rei gave him a banknote and got out of the car. The loud noises of bars and nightclubs reached her ears and faded away.  
She heard the man´s voice call something to her but she didn´t turn. She just wanted to escape this crowded place.

- ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A blonde woman tugged on her dark green blouse out of silk. A part of her long golden hair was tied up in a red bow. "Maybe this one..." she murmured. She heard the phone ringing. The woman sprinted through the large apartment to the door and answered.

"Yes?"  
"Miss Hino announced a visit"  
Minako blinked surprised "Alright, thank you, send her up!" She looked at her watch. It was almost a quarter past ten.  
Artemis wouldn´t mind, if she was late. Again. After a minute she heard the doorbell ringing.  
Minako opened the door. "Ara, Rei!" She embraced the raven haired woman. "Come in".

Rei took her shoes off and followed Minako into the living room. It was a large room even larger than most people´s flat,  
and was filled with expensive antique and modern furniture. Rei sat on the couch. For some reasons she wanted to tell anyone about the strange meeting at the taxi stand. "wanna drink something? Tea? champagne? juice?". Minako asked.

She was Japan´s most popular superstar, her latest album got millions of sales figures and got platinum. She was also the girlfriend of Kunzite M. a rich and powerful man in Tokyo. He owned a theater and an art gallery.

Rei shrugged. "Don´t know! I have something to tell you". Minako raised a brow.

"Mimette, please bring Rei and me two Martinis!".  
The strawberry blonde housemaid nodded and went back to the kitchen.  
"Alright, let´s go to the bedroom, I need to find an outfit for the party!"

They went to Minako´s also huge bedroom. Rei let herself fall on the beautiful bed while Minako started to pull some clothes out of her dressing room. She put a short golden skirt on and eyed herself in her large golden mirror.  
"What do you think about this?" she asked Rei.

Rei looked at her. Minako had stunningly beautiful features and wonderful long golden hair.  
She had a slim waist and slim hips. She had long legs, perfect breasts and after all, everything about her seemed so beautiful and perfect.  
Rei knew, even dressed in a potato-sack Minako would still look better than any other woman.

"Looks nice" she said.Minako wrinkled her pretty little nose. "No, I think it makes my hips look fat!".  
Rei sighed and didn´t say anything. It was senseless. "allright, about the thing a few minutes ago...I wanted to tell you..."  
Mimet, the housemaid brought their Martinis. Rei took a long swig and began to tell Minako about her boring  
evening at the bar of the Plaza-Hotel and how she used to get a taxi and met the rude business man.  
"Oh god, I could wear the red silk-dress!" Minako called out. "Do you listen?" Rei asked, a shade of disappointment in her voice. Minako looked at her in the mirror and smiled "Hai,hai! Go on, I´m listening".

Rei sighed and went on, telling her how the man pushed her away from the taxi. "nani? What a jerk. Those business people today have no manners! That´s why I love to be around artist and intellectuals. They know, what´s _really _important!"  
Minako said while looking for the right shoes.

"He said, his business lunch is at the 'Nobu'..." the raven haired woman said. Minako let out a slight laugh  
"Jeez, he seems to be very important, if he get´s a reservation for 'Nobu'. You know, even Taiki had problems to get a reservation this weekend! Even though they know, that he´s a famous author with a doctoral degree and besides, Kunzite´s best friend.  
I mean - hello?- Taiki is a superstar-prof, they have to give him a table there!" she yelled.  
"Yeah...maybe" Rei sighed and turned to lay on her back. "So,how´s Kunzite?". She rolled back on her stomach.  
"Fine..." Minako´s voice trailed off as she began to choose some earrings. "I see...". Rei watched as Minako pulled some handbags out of her closet. "The 'In-Touch'-Magazine writes, you are planning to marry" she said lazily. Minako knitted her brows while holding different earrings in front of her ears. "I know. What a bullshit! And you know what the interesting thing is.." she turned to Rei

"The interesting thing is, that it´s again by this crazy journalist. What was his name...ah, Yaten Kou!" she said and shook her head.

Rei raised a brow "The one who wrote last week that you would cheat on Kunzite?". Minako nodded "Now explain it to me. First he writes, I would betray my boyfriend and now he writes that we´re going to marry..tsk!". She went to her closet again to pull out a bag- "Look at this one. Do you think, it looks good with the dress?" Minako held a blue leather handbag out. Rei stared at the bag. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh my god..." Rei suddenly called out."Nani?" Minako licked the edge of her martini-glass.  
"I...I forgot my handbag in the taxi!" The raven haired woman began to panic. "I forgot it. Damn, I had everything important in this bag. Credit cards, keys, cell-phone, cigarettes..."

Minako lowered the glass and frowned. "Alright...don´t panic now. You´ll find it!"  
"How? Please tell me, how?!" Rei´s outburst began. She couldn´t think of anything else but her bag.  
How could she be so stupid? The taxi driver propably drove away with her bag. The raven haired rested her head in her hands "Fuck!"

Minako placed her cool hand on Rei´s shoulder. "Heey, come on, don´t get upset, you know,you have the money,  
to buy a new handbag and a new cell phone and everything else!". Rei looked at her. "At first, I have to call my bank to disable all my credit cards!" She stood up from the bed and drank the Martini in one shot. Then she headed towards the front door. Minako went after her  
:" Where are you going? I thought, your keys were in the bag!"

Rei looked back at the blonde "I have a second key under the carpet in front of my front door."  
Minako looked sceptically "Are you sure? You can sleep here, you know that!"  
Rei smiled "I know, thanks Mina, but I better go home. You´re going to this V.I.P party anyways."  
Minako nodded and kissed the brunette on the cheek.  
"Call me tomorrow!"  
"Allright, have fun tonight!"

Rei stormed out of the high building. She went on foot, since she didn´t have a choice anyways.She didn´t have any money with her and she would avoid taxis tonight, that was for sure. Thank god, her home wasn´t that far away from Minako´s. Tomorrow she would call her bank and buy a new cell phone. She remembered the business man.

_Damn jerk, it´s all his fault! _


End file.
